vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Vampiro Original
Los Vampiros Originales o simplemente Los Originales son un grupo de vampiros extremadamente poderosos que son conocidos por ser los primeros de su linaje y ser la primera generación de vampiros, convirtiéndolos en los vampiros más viejos del mundo. Su nombre es un término usado para describir al progenitor en un linaje de un vampiro. Fue inicialmente introducido cuando Rose reveló su existencia a Elena, y más tarde a Damon y a Stefan, que principalmente se refería a la Familia Mikaelson, pero desde que Esther usó un hechizo que convirtió a Alaric en un vampiro, Elena se refirió a él como un "Original", carente de otro término para referirse al tipo de vampiro en el que Alaric se había convertido. Un número de características diferencian a un Original del linaje de vampiros que crearon, pero la diferencia fundamental es que un Original se convirtió en un vampiro por un hechizo, no por la ingesta de sangre de otro inmortal, a diferencia de los vampiros normales, los Originales son indestructibles y no pueden ser asesinados más que con una estaca de Roble Blanco o pueden estar temporalmente neutralizados por las cenizas de la madera de Roble Blanco o una estaca hechizada. Los vampiros que han recibido el nombre de Originales son: Mikael, Finn, , , Kol, y Alaric. Los Originales son legendarios en todo el mundo sobrenatural, especialmente entre las brujas y los vampiros. Los Originales fueron creados alrededor del siglo 11, cuando Mikael, el padre de los Originales, quería hallar una manera en la que por la magia se transformara a él y a sus hijos restantes en inmortales, al igual que volverlos superiores a los hombres lobo en velocidad, fuerza, colmillos por su cuenta y sentidos superiores. Su motivación para querer esta transformación fue resultado de la muerte de su hijo menor Henrik, quien fue asesinado por un miembro de una manada de hombres lobo vecina durante una luna llena. Cuando Ayana, una bruja conocida de la familia, se rehusó a hacer el hechizo, Mikael convenció a su esposa Esther a hacer el hechizo con el fin de mantener a salvo a sus hijos, ignorando la advertencia de Ayana que decía que al hacerlo desencadenaría una plaga sobre el mundo. Historia del Término El término fue utilizado por primera vez en la serie cuando Rose reveló la existencia de unos vampiros viejos y extremadamente poderosos mientras ella y su amigo Trevor mantenía secuestrada a Elena con la esperanza de intercambiarla con un Original llamado Elijah a cambio de su libertad. Cuando este plan falló y Damon y Stefan rescataron a Elena, se reunió con ellos en la casa de invitados y habló con miedo sobre un vampiro Original conocido como Klaus, de quien llevaba quinientos años huyendo. Vampiros Originales conocidos La Familia Original de Vampiros * Mikael era un adinerado terrateniente en Europa del Este, al igual que un guerrero vikingo del Reino de Noruega, antes de que él y su familia se mudaran a el Nuevo Mundo. Hicieron su nueva casa en el lugar que se convertiría en Mystic Falls, y tuvieron como vecinos a una manada de hombres lobo. Después de que su hijo menor fue asesinado por un licántropo y su esposa Esther convirtió a sus hijos restantes en vampiros, Klaus reveló su verdadero linaje cuando, después de su primer asesinado como vampiro, activó su gen lobuno; Mikael no era su padre biológico. Furioso, Mikael cazó y asesinó al padre de Klaus y su familia entera, sin darse cuenta de que inició una guerra entre las dos especies que permanece hasta este día. Después de pasar una vida cazando a su Klaus, fue asesinado por hijastro con su propia arma. Sin embargo fue revivido por la bruja Davina Claire quien planeaba vengarse de Klaus y Mikael parecía el indicado para hacerlo. Se ha visto que Mikael era el más fuerte de los Originales y es un excepcional luchador muy habilidoso, siendo capaz de derrotar a sus hijos y su hijastro. Cuando la hija de Klaus peligraba, el híbrido volvió a matar a su padre pues sus cenizas eran requeridas para un hechizo que podría detener a la persona que amenazaba la integridad de Hope. *100px|thumb|Finn. Finn Mikaelson es el segundo hermano mayor (después de Freya.) Pasó la mayor parte de su vida inmortal apuñalado y es incluso más moral que Elijah. Aunque estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse a él mismo y a sus hermanos con el fin de eliminar a los vampiros del mundo, mostró un lado más relajado cuando se reencontró con su amor, Sage. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de considerar siquiera la vida que ahora podía vivir, fue asesinado por Matt Donovan con la Estaca de Roble Blanco. Todos los vampiros de su linaje, incluida Sage, murieron en cuestión de horas después de su muerte. Gracias a su madre Esther, él poseyó el cuerpo de Vincent junto con su hermano Kol quien ocupó el cuerpo de Kaleb, sin embargo después de un tiempo y un atentado contra la vida de Hope, Freya encerró el alma de Finn en su talismán, con eso liberó a Vincent. En An Old Friend Calls, Finn fue liberado de su talismán por Freya, siendo un Vampiro Original de nuevo, su hermana lo liberó para que toda la familia pudiera reconectarse. Cuando su hermana mayor fue secuestrada por Lucien, Finn junto con Elijah viajaron a Mystic Falls para rescatarla, ahí se encontró con Matt quien decidió ayudarlos. Al encontrar a Lucien lo asesinaron, sin saber que había logrado hacer el hechizo que lo haría superior que los Mikaelson, y regresó a la vida como un Vampiro Original Evolucionado. Lucien mordió a Finn inyectándole veneno de licántropo y aunque Klaus trató de curarlo, Finn terminó muriendo en Behind the Black Horizon rodeado de sus hermanos. * Elijah Mikaelson es el tercer hermano mayor. Él es guapo y sofisticado, con un elevado sentido de la moralidad. Aunque amaba a su hermano menor Niklaus, se volvió vengativo cuando Klaus cazó y neutralizó a su familia, y juró vengarse. No fue hasta que Klaus reveló que sus hermanos estaban a salvo cuando Elijah empezó a reconsiderar, aunque después Klaus lo traicionó y lo neutralizó con la daga de cenizas del Roble Blanco. Las traiciones siguieron y Elijah fue capaz de liberar a sus demás hermanos y confrontar a Klaus. El deseo de Elijah era buscar la redención de Klaus y lo encontró con Hope, su hija, a quien Elijah juró proteger por encima de todo. Los hermanos se mantienen juntos pasando por muchos baches pero al final la promesa de la familia sobre todo se mantiene, ambos combaten juntos a sus enemigos y amenazas. Comenzó una relación con la madre de Hope, Hayley Marshall de quien se enamoró desde su primer encuentro. En The Bloody Crown fue mordido por Marcel Gerard (quien ahora es la Bestia), por lo que su hermana Freya lo puso junto con sus otros hermanos en una Chambre de Chasse, donde permanecen “dormidos” ligados a la fuerza vital de Klaus, quien se sacrificó por ellos, mientras Hayley busca la cura para todos. * Niklaus Mikaelson es un Híbrido y el cuarto hermano mayor. Es violento y megalómano, aunque atempera su agresividad con una apreciación de las bellas artes y ocupaciones mundanas. Su leyenda lo precede en todo el mundo supernatural como uno de los vampiros vivos más temidos. A pesar de su tumultuosa relación, se mantuvo más cercano con Elijah y Rebekah. Su relación con su hermano Kol parece mucho más tensa, aunque manejable, pero le pareció bien dejar a su hermano Finn neutralizado en un ataúd por 900 años. No importa qué tan terriblemente trata a su familia, sigue manteniendo que ellos son su asunto, y cualquier otra persona que interfiera sufriría las consecuencias. Una vez que rompió la maldición del híbrido, su único objetivo era crear más híbridos. Cuando viajó a Nueva Orleans se enteró que Hayley Marshall (con quien tuvo una aventura de una noche) estaba esperando un hijo suyo, las prioridades de Klaus cambiaron, ahora su único objetivo es proteger a su hija Hope sin importar el costo. Sacó con su hija parte de su humanidad al igual que cuando estaba con Camille O'Connell. Cualquier amenaza que pudiera lastimar a Hope era eliminado con la ayuda de sus hermanos más cercanos, en especial con la ayuda de su hermano Elijah. Cuando Marcel, su anterior protegido e hijo adoptivo, se transformó en la Bestia y planeaba vengarse de la Familia Mikaelson, Klaus y Rebekah idearon un plan para que en lugar de que Marcel lo matara, mejor lo apuñalara con la daga de Papa Tunde, con este sacrificio el mantiene vivo al resto de sus hermanos, permanece alejado de su pequeña hija mientras Hayley busca la cura para los Mikaelson. * Kol Mikaelson es el quinto hermano mayor. Al contrario de Elijah o Finn, comparte la afinidad de Klaus para la violencia y parece disfrutar bastante infligir dolor a otros. Klaus lo apuñaló a principios del siglo 20 por intentar crear una arma contra el, pero Elijah lo "revivió" junto con Finn y Rebekah. No se sabe mucho sobre su larga vida; se ha dicho que ha hecho a la familia original infame desde el principio, presumiblemente a través de sus asesinatos indiscriminados, y por pasar varios años cerca de la compañía de las brujas, de quienes aprendió sobre la leyenda del inmortal Silas. Fue asesinado por Jeremy Gilbert y la muerte de todo su linaje completó la marca del cazador. Tiempo después regresó a la vida poseyendo el cuerpo de Kaleb, junto con su madre Esther y su hermano Finn quienes poseyeron a Cassie (y más tarde a Lenore) y a Vincent respectivamente. Kol empezó una relación con la bruja Davina Claire e intentó ayudarla liberando a un grupo de vampiros que fueron raptados por Finn. Como consecuencia de la traición de Kol, fue maldecido por Finn, y más tarde murió. Davina consagró el cuerpo de Kaleb, y al hacerlo Kol se unió a los Brujos Ancestros de Nueva Orleans. En A Streetcar Named Desire, Kol fue exitosamente revivido como un Vampiro Original por su novia. Davina fue sacrificada por Freya y Elijah, y Marcel, quien ahora es la Bestia, buscó vengarse de los Mikaelson por lo que mordió a Kol, inyectándole el veneno de licántropo. Ahora Kol está en una Chambre de Chasse junto con el resto de sus hermanos, ligados a la fuerza vital de Klaus. *Rebekah la única Original mujer, hermana de los Mikaelson enamoradiza empedernidad Otros Vampiros Originales y * Alaric Saltzman fue un Original en el sentido conceptual de la palabra, y no estaba relacionado con la familia Mikaelson. La bruja Esther lo convirtió en vampiro a través de un hechizo de Inmortalidad modificado con el único propósito de cazar y matar a sus hijos restantes, con esto eliminando a los vampiros del mundo. Ella lo diseñó para ser inmune a la Estaca de Roble Blanco, lo que le otorga una ventaja sobre sus hijos. Sin embargo, al no querer crear a otro ser inmortal, ella ató su vida a la de Elena Gilbert, asegurándose de que Alaric viviría únicamente una vida, lo suficiente para matar a Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Kol antes de que Elena muriera naturalmente. Sólo es un vampiro por algunos días antes de su muerte; Rebekah escapó de él y mató a Elena para terminar con la vida Alaric después de que supuestamente mató a Klaus. Más tarde en Home, fue revivido. Es desconocido que debilidades seguiría teniendo después de revivir, ya que Elena ya no era humana sino un vampiro. Podría estar ligado a su vida vampírica o podría ser un verdadero inmortal. Alaric ya no es más un Vampiro Original. Cruzó el borde anti-magia de Mystic Falls y la magia que lo convirtió en un Vampiro Original Evolucionado le fue arrebatada, dejándolo como un humano, muriendo brevemente de la herida de arma que le dio antes de ser revivido de nuevo por el tratamiento médico de Jo. * Lucien Castle fue el primer vampiro creado por Klaus 1000 años atrás. Después de pasar un siglo robado de su vida, donde creía que era Klaus, deseó vengarse de la Familia Original y convertirse en alguien superior de ellos. Lucien hizo que Vincent realizara el Hechizo de Inmortalidad en Mystic Falls, ganando verdadera inmortalidad al contrario de Alaric como un Original Evolucionado, y fue dotado con una mordida hecha de siete cepas de la toxina del hombre lobo, siendo capaz de matar Vampiros Original como fue el caso de Finn. Una desesperada Freya Mikaelson fue capaz de realizar el Hechizo Reverso de Inmortalidad en Lucien, permitiendo que Klaus lo matara. * Marcel Gerard se convirtió en otro Vampiro Original Mejorado, llamado la Bestia, al tomar el último suero de Lucien Castle. Marcel se convirtió en un Original Evolucionado para versares de la Familia Mikaelson, ya que sacrificaron la vida y el alma de Davina Claire para detener a la Bestia Lucien. Marcel neutralizó a los Originales al morder a Kol y Elijah, envenenar a Freya, y apuñalando a Klaus con la daga de Papa Tunde, arrebatando Nueva Orleans de los Mikaelsons, y convirtiéndose de nuevo en rey de la ciudad. Apariciones Temporada 2 *''Rose'' (Elijah) *''Katerina'' (Elijah) *''The Sacrifice'' (Elijah) *''By the Light of the Moon'' (Elijah) *''Crying Wolf'' (Elijah) *''The Dinner Party'' (Elijah) *''The House Guest'' (Elijah neutralizado) *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Niklaus en el cuerpo de Alaric) *''The Last Dance'' (Niklaus en el cuerpo de Alaric y Elijah neutralizado) *''Klaus'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''The Last Day'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''The Sun Also Rises'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''As I Lay Dying'' (Niklaus y Elijah) Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' (Niklaus) *''The Hybrid'' (Niklaus) *''The End of The Affair'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Mikael) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (Niklaus y Rebekah) *''The Reckoning'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Mikael) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Rebekah y Mikael) *''Ordinary People'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Mikael) *''Homecoming'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Mikael) *''The New Deal'' (Niklaus y Rebekah neutralizada) *''Our Town'' (Niklaus) *''The Ties That Bind'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol y Finn) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol y Finn) *''All My Children'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol y Finn) *''1912'' (Rebekah) *''Break On Through'' (Rebekah) *''The Murder of One'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Finn) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Niklaus, Kol y Rebekah poseída por Esther) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Alaric) *''Before Sunset'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Alaric) *''The Departed'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Alaric) Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' (Niklaus y Rebekah) *''The Rager'' (Niklaus y Rebekah) *''The Five'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Rebekah) *''The Killer'' (Niklaus) *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Niklaus) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (Niklaus) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Niklaus y Rebekah neutralizada) *''After School Special'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Kol) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Kol) *''A View To A Kill'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Kol) *''Into the Wild'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y el cadáver de Kol) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Niklaus y Rebekah) *''Stand By Me'' (Rebekah) *''Bring It On'' (Niklaus y Rebekah) *''Because the Night'' (Niklaus y Rebekah) *''American Gothic'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Rebekah) *''Pictures of You'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Rebekah) *''The Originals'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Rebekah) *''She's Come Undone'' (Rebekah) *''The Walking Dead'' (Rebekah, Kol y Alaric) *''Graduation'' (Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol y Alaric) Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Rebekah) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Rebekah, Niklaus, Alaric y Elijah (alucinación) *''The Devil Inside'' (Niklaus y Elijah (material de archivo) ) *''Resident Evil'' (Kol) *''Home'' (Alaric) Temporada 6 *I'll Remember (Alaric) *Yellow Ledbetter (Alaric) *Black Hole Sun (Alaric) *The World Has Turned and Left Me Here (Alaric) *The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get (Alaric) The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Mikael flashback y Kol neutralizado en flashback) *''House of the Rising Son'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah neutralizado y flashback) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah neutralizado) *''Girl in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Bloodletting'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''The River in Reverse'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah *''The Casket Girls'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah *''Crescent City'' (Niklaus, Rebekah y Elijah) *''Le Grand Guignol(Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah y Mikael flashback) *Farewell to Storyville'' (Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Mikael, Kol y Finn flashback) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (Niklaus y Elijah ) *''The Big Uneasy'' (Niklaus y Elijah ) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Mikael) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Mikael) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Mikael) Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' (Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah y Mikael) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Mikael y Kol) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''Live and Let Die'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Mikael) *''Red Door'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Mikael) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' (Niklaus y Elijah) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Rebekah) *''The Map of Moments'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol y Mikael) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Mikael) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Niklaus, Elijah y Mikael) *''Sanctuary'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Mikael) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''They All Asked For You'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Mikael) *''Save My Soul'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Mikael) *''When the Levee Breaks'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Fire with Fire'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Ashes to Ashes'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''You Hung the Moon'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Finn) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''Out of the Easy'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Savior'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Wild at Heart'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Dead Angels'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Kol) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Kol & Finn) *''Alone with Everybody'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Kol & Finn) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Mikael & Lucien) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Kol & Lucien) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Kol & Lucien) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Kol & Lucien) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Kol) *''The Bloody Crown '' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Marcel) Temporada 4 *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Marcel) *''No Quarter'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Marcel) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Marcel) *''Keepers of the House'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Marcel) *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Marcel & Mikael flashback & alucinación) *''Bag of Cobras'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Marcel) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Marcel) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Marcel) *''Queen Death'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Marcel) *''Phantomesque'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Marcel) *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Marcel) *''Voodoo Child'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Marcel) *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Marcel) }} Categoría:Especies Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Vampiros Originales